1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a computed tomography (CT) apparatus for the post-processing of a tomogram, as well as to a computed tomography apparatus operating according to such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to differential deviations of the individual measurement system channels of a computed tomography apparatus from the respective calibration state, ring artefacts arise in the tomograms of CT apparatuses of the third generation, these artefacts being centered around the center of rotation of the apparatus. This problem is described in IEEE Proceedings, Vol. 134, Part A, February 1987, pages 126-135.